Wedding Surprises
by Prodigial-Knight
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing in Asgard as Thor prepares to marry Sigyn despite naysayers pointing out they've only known each other for a short time. Meanwhile two very important Asgardians rush to stop the wedding having smelt foul play. Contains a OC, actually a character from the comics but seeing as I was more inspired by the movie I published this here. LokixOC ThorxSif


**Disclaimer:**_ Thor_ is the property of Marvel.

All the elite nobles of Asgard, everyone who had the honour of being called a god as well as specially selected ambassadors from foreign powers, mostly the more civilized tribes of giants,elves and dwarven clans as well as the Olimpian gods, were gathered in the grandest of Odin's gilded halls as the Highfather himself prepared to perform the ceremony which would unite in marriage his eldest son with the fair Sigyn.

Outside vast mobs of Asgardian simple folk were gathered as well eager to wish their prince and his new bride a long and happy married life as well as lots of heirs, of the male variety of course.

One question was everybody's minds though, the common folk could openly discuss it outside while the nobles had to keep their speculation hidden "Just who is Sigyn and how did she manage to ensnare Prince Thor?" the nobles knew she seemed to make her entrance into high society just a little over a month ago and the romance with Thor had begun almost instantly while the peasants whispered among themselves that she was of low birth that is why nobody had heard of her before.

All were certain that she was indeed a enchanting beauty with long tresses dark as the night, but then if Lord Thor preferred that in women why didn't he attempt to woo Lady Sif his almost constant raven haired companion some riff-raff even commented on the rumours of Thor and some Midgardian woman.

Less certain were the rumours about her being a spellcaster, and even if she did know how to wield the arcane runes, the clearly malevolent whispers that she put a love spell on Thor were impossible. Odin himself used sorceries in battle and the queen Lady Frigga used the divination arts they would see the signs that Thor was under a love spell.

Inside the gilded halls Odin and Frigga looked upon their son's wedding banquet as any parents are wont to do, proud that he is taking this next road in his adult life but at the same time sad for he would be soon away in his own halls, yet a particular concern was on Frigga's thoughts.

-"Where is our son Loki, I was hopping he could lay his conflict with Thor aside and stand as brothers on this joyous day."

-"Hmm Loki always measures himself against Thor, I believe he knows he would see this wedding as a contest of sorts and he knows he couldn't help himself from causing some mischief. And knowing this either from a sincere desire to not hurt Thor or from fear of our punishment he chose to stay away this day."

-"True, I was also hoping to see Sif here I feel I need to talk to her about some assumptions I had been making about her and Thor and how she is still welcome in our halls."

-"I am indeed puzzled that the warrior maiden, the one who gained the title of Goddess of War no less would not find the strength to face this head on … maybe she and Loki are somewhere else mutually comforting themselves over their loss … in a romantic manner no less."

-"Did you finish off all the dwarven beer as I wasn't looking ? … such foolishness coming from a old man … but I knew what I was getting in when I married you and I still did it." Frigga replied showing she herself had sampled some beverage.

-"About our wedding did I hear correctly that you had a replica of your garments that day made for Sigyn ?"

-"Yes, correct … even the breastplate and helmet. Although she wouldn't wear my cape she said she needed to wear some green and thus chose her cape to be that colour. She was very insistent about that a bit strange our new daughter in law."

The queen and king looked to the bride and groom as they were busy ignoring everybody else in the room and only focusing on each other's eyes and whispering was was probably lovey-doubey nothings into each other's ears.

...

Meanwhile in the hut of a Giantess shaman.

-"They say you are the oldest and wisest shaman in this hemisphere of the realm, is this true ?"

-"And what if I were, what need does a Asgardian, the Goddess of Battle … yes I know you Lady Sif … have for my abilities ?"

-"I have a enemy, I know she is a spellcaster, I know she is up to no good. I have a list of peculiar objects she buys every day I need to know what kind of potion or spell she is using. I wouldn't bother you but none of our sages can decipher it."

-"Not even your sorcerer Prince ?"

Loki had been hard to find for the last two months, but she didn't want to pass this information to someone outside of Asgard.

-"Not even he."

-"I will give it a try but, there will be a price to pay regardless of my succeeding or not!"

…

Meanwhile in one of Asgard's numerous dungeons.

-"You will not stop me foul undead!"

The mindless skeleton who had been tasked to guard the prisoner fell in one blow even if that blow was dealt unarmed.

The chamber was soon flooded with countless other skeletons each with the same objective to keep him here, but a roar came.

-"Even without my weapon I will stop your scheme."

...

Back at the wedding hall.

-"And as the HighFather of all of Asgard I proclaim you husband and wife, god and goddess to be together until Ragnarock takes us all"

The young pair exchanged a kiss which sealed the ceremony making them man and wife, and the whole hall burst into cheering and applause.

-"My Lord stop this sham, you have been all deceived !" Sif's voice honed from years of warcries easily pierced the cheer and made everyone focus their attention on her, as she exited a portal the shamaness had provided to Asgard.

-"What is this Lady Sif ? What deceptions do you know of ?" was Odin angry reply at the sudden intrusion.

-"The bride, Sigyn if that is her true name, I have seen her buy the most peculiar objects on a daily basis. With this list I quested to a far away sage and found that they are the ingredients for a potion to both change one's appearance and make herself irresistible."

-"These are grave accusations … Sigyn how do you reply ?"

-"She's right."

Everyone in the hall gasped in shock, Sif herself was amazed at how easily this went as a small grin appeared on her features she drew her sword and slowly moved towards the bride.

-"Then show us your true hideous form, you witch !"

This time Sigyn was the one grinning.

-"If you insist ..."

She locked her hands in a spellcasting pose and a dark green aura engulfed her, as the aura receded the young,attractive,buxom brunette was replaced by her true form a young,attractive,blond.

The royal family as well as Sif and the young Asgardians of Thor's generation recognized her immediately.

-"Amora … The Enchantress !" was the realization on all their lips.

-"Amora, how couldn't I have ..." was Thor's reserved reaction.

-"Now you see Highfather, you must annul this marriage she obtained it using false name and magic to make herself more fair."

-"If I may interrupt my Lord, Sif might not know this as she spends all her hours in the barracks or the arena but if every wedding which was influenced by the bride using magic to alter some part of her appearance were annulled this would be a good two thirds of the weddings between the nobility."

Amora was right in this, there existed a veritable industry of hedge mages who would focus their talents on minor magics to hide wrinkles, give more colour to maiden's cheeks etc with every noble woman spending some coin for these minor improvements on.

-"What of the accusation of using a false name Enchantress, surely you know that this is against my laws."

-"Oh great Odin, my name indeed is Sigyn or better said it is also Sigyn ..." Amora began calmly "Amora Sigyn ... I am the best sorceress the sages have trained in a generation but due to my low birth because … because I was not born to a Lord and Lady in a gilded hall no one knows me except as the dreaded the infamous Amora the Enchantress!" but at the end it sounded as both a rant and a release to thoughts held too long.

-"Even if by some technicality your marriage with Thor, poor Thor who hasn't uttered a word in all of this, is valid my husband very will is law if he desires it, you shall be separated from Thor this instant and thrown into our darkest dungeon." was Friga's reply underlain with a low cold fury.

Odin seemed ready to issue a proclamation when the gilded doors were thrown open to reveal a injured and furious Thor who was spinning his hammer and looking intently at the Thor who was near the altar.

-"Thor !" was everyone's shocked reaction even Amora joined in looking truly caught by surprise.

-"Loki cease your shape shifting trickster or on Odin' beard I swear I'll … "

The Thor which was next to Amora instantly changed shape and costume to reveal the second prince of Asgard Loki Silver Tongue.

-"Ahh brother so good to see you, you and father will be pleased to hear about the dangerous solo mission I took on for you benefit guarding you from the enchanting claws of … "

-"Son just stop you might be the silver tongued but were not " Odin said the beginning of a smile on his lips " stupid here, I think we can unravel this mess."

-"Father what is Amora and all these guests doing here ?" inquired Thor.

-"All in due time son, but first how well do you know Sigyn?"

-"Uhm wasn't she a new arrival to the court … I don't know father Loki had me constrained for at least a month if not more."

-"So it's been Loki from the very start … " mused Sif.

Amora for her part was just looking at Loki as if wandering if she could strangle him without him escaping by magic, Loki chose to minor the bad eye as his scheme was stopped and even if he had won the prize would have just been the enchantress.

Frigga on the other hand has a mischievous grin and was busy whispering to Odin her eyes sparkling as if she just realised how to kill 2 birds with one stone.

Finally he began to speak in a thunderous voice.

-"As Highfather my judgement is thus, even if both Loki and Amora tentered a marriage through magical deception the ceremony had still be done and through good luck no innocents were harmed. We see no reason to annul this marriage ... Loki Second Prince of Asgard you are now the lucky husband of Amora … Amora as you have now wedded my son you are a Princess of Asgard furthermore under your second name Sigyn you will have the title of Goddess of Fidelity show yourself worthy of this title … You two will be together till Ragnrock tears us all apart!"

Thor stunned at all this madness had quietly approached Sif.

-"Sif what in Bor's name just happened ?"

-"It's a long story I'll tell you at the feast … while we dance." she replied with a wink.

-"And now gods and goddesses the time has come for us to begin the celebrations."

The celebrations lasted for forty days and forty nights a wedding which would go down in the ages for it's mirth mostly caused by the newly weds mutual deception.

Sif and Thor danced until their boots, combat boots of the most durable material, could not take any more, as Amora's father passed away Odin took his place for the father bride dance Frigga also insisted on dancing with Loki as if he was the son she was prepared to wed that morning.

Overall everyone had a grand time except for the grooms themselves who spent every free moment analysing the other and thinking up schemes to use against each other for when their married life began.

**Author's Notes**

So this story was prompted by my knowledge that in the comics like in mithology Loki does have a wife, Sigyn but she hasn't been used in decades and every author treats him as single, I also didn't like canon Sigyn personality which is a love martyr shackled to a bad husband. Now don't get me wrong I know Loki is a villain but I don't see the point in making him a bad husband then forgetting about it.

This fic was actually more prompted by my desire to see Amora used in more fanfiction, while she doesn't have a clear counterpart in the RL mythology she has been given elements from other goddesses most notably Freya (sorceress most beautiful of the goddesses) and Idun(golden apples) so I decided to make her actually Sigyn and give Loki a wife who won't put up with his shit.

Amora's comment about how all the noblewomen use some magic to enhance their looks I tried to make a fantasy counterpart to make-up, her argument being that what she did was exactly the same but better and on a larger scale, it's up to the reader to decide if she's right.

Thor uses the name of Bor as a sign of surprise, in the comics Bor is Odin's father and thus I felt his name might also be used like "by Odin's beard".

Amora also makes it a point to declare that she is of low birth, as far as I can tell in Marvel canon we know nothing of her family except Lorelei (her sister) and in the Superhero Squad Show a plot point during a Asgard episode is that she is a commoner, as opposed to Odin,Frigga,Thor,Loki and everybody else, so I went with that as her origin and made it a part of her personality that she is aware that normally she would have been toiling away as a serf if not for her talent with magic and beauty.

If I manage to think up enough scenarios for a rom com about Loki and Amora's life as a married couple I will explore this further alongside the implications of Loki being a Jotun.


End file.
